Barden Radio
by Smeg699
Summary: Beca's working the night shift at Barden's radio station WBUJ when a familiar voice calls in with a rather specific, and explicit, request. How's our brunette DJ to say no to such a request? Bechloe one-shot.
**A/N:** Hey guys, something new from me! Just a little one-shot, unless people want more little radio inspired fics. This came to me, amusingly enough as I was sitting in a drive-thru line one night about a week ago getting some food and listening to the radio. The host came on and was talking and it just popped into my head. I hope you guys enjoy it, I know I had fun writing it. Also a bit of a shout out to another piece I did recently, if you haven't checked it out please head over and giving Slaying Intersected a look over. It's going to be a fun little mash-up of Pitch Perfect, Chuck, and Buffy: The Vampire Slayer once we get it into full swing. My beta, Zap, says that it's "the only thing he cares about" so we'd love to see what you guys think of it. Anyway, I've rambled enough. Time to start reading. If you like it, hate it, or want more of this, please leave a comment and let me know!

* * *

 **Barden Radio – Late Night**

Beca liked the night.

Well, as an adult now, technically speaking, she liked the night. It hadn't always been the case. As a young kid she had dreaded the night. It had been a time of hushed, heated arguments that often rose above the level that her parents thought she wouldn't be able to hear. It had been a time of accusations flung and words bandied about that she'd later had to look up on sites like Urban Dictionary. She hadn't been very fond of nights as a child. There was a saving grace though, the nights had brought her to music.

After her parents' divorce, nights hadn't improved all that much. Her dad had left the house, so the arguing and accusations were gone. But her mom had sunk into her work, rarely spending less than 10 hours at her job at some tech company in Seattle. Teenaged Beca would often come down after worshipping at the altar of music until the moon was well up to find her mom passed out on the couch. The tv would be on, one of the late night talk shows droning quietly from the speakers and a half-eaten meal of whatever Beca had prepared for dinner for them sitting on the table. She'd generally pull the quilt off the back of the couch and cover her mom up before cleaning a little bit and then heading to sleep herself. It hadn't been the best way to get through high school that was for sure, but it could have been worse.

As an adult, however, she had learned to truly appreciate nights. Now that she was "on her own" at Barden University, she found that the habits she'd developed at home taking care of her mom carried over well to when she was on her own. Her side of the dorm room last year when she had shared with Kimmy Jin might never have been as spotless and sterile as the quiet Asian girl's side, but it was generally clean and cared for. Her cooking skills had improved, though her budget had decreased, but man could she make a mean bowl of ramen.

Most importantly, however, was that in the night she was alone. And while she'd found a place with the Barden Bellas, those crazy, kooky girls who had worked their way into her heart, she still was very much the loner she'd become in high school. As an only child who didn't get much sleep and had more responsibility in her home life than most of her classmates would shoulder for a dozen years, if ever, Beca had always been aloof. Her time at Barden, especially the early months, had only solidified that. Plus, at night there was always time for music.

Especially now. Luke had passed over the role of station manager to her when he'd graduated, but even despite that she still tended to prefer working the nightshift at the station. And what was even better about the new position was that she was able pick her own song selections. As long as she mixed in some of the station's usual tunes, she was free to add her own mixes and mash-ups into the queue liberally. And she took great joy in doing just that.

Turning her head she saw that the queue was about to come to an end and spun her chair so that she could press the button to turn on the mic. As the last song started to fade out she hit the button and said, "Good evening, Barden night owls. I'm DJ Bex and you're listening to Barden Late Night. That was the latest by Theory of a Deadman. As always, we're taking your late night requests, just hit me up and I'll squeeze 'em in."

Automatically she rattled off the incoming line for Barden and the text number that students could text song requests too. As she wrapped up her spiel she went on, "So coming up we got a little something of my own creation going out to a certain Aca-Nazi, you know who you are. Here's hoping she can see the sign now that she's left our hallowed halls."

Beca laughed at her own joke as she shut off the mic and started her mash-up of Ace of Base's "I Saw the Sign" and the clean version of Enrique Iglesias' "Tonight I'm Fucking You". She really hoped Bree was listening, and knew that the blond would be both laughing and scowling at the mix. They had a weird friendship now, the two of them. But Beca loved every second of it.

After the mashup was playing she was about to add some more songs to the queue but a reminder popped up that she needed to go to commercial break soon. So instead she decided to drop to commercial after the current song, then come back for a longer block. That might give her enough time to finish up her current assignment.

As her mix was winding down she let it fade out and hit the button for the next programmed commercial break. A quick glance at the time that popped up told her she had a couple minutes before she had to come back on, enough time to finish one of these problems…

She was just finishing off her problem when the indicator came on telling her that the commercial was over in ten seconds. Perfect timing. Putting her pencil down she turned back to her board and listened for the commercial to end. As it did she clicked her mic on and said, "Welcome back, Barden. As I'm sure you all can understand, I have a pile of homework in front of me that's all due tomorrow. So because I love you all, and not at all because I need to finish this homework, I'm setting us all up a 12-pack of songs. Hope you enjoy it. You're listening to WBUJ, music for the independent mind."

Beca was just about to start queuing up some random songs when she saw a light blinking on her console indicating she had an incoming call. She debated hard whether to answer it or let it go to voicemail. They had a voicemail line setup to take calls at night which she could check later and then add the requests into the queue. But she was feeling good tonight, so she threw caution to the wind and spoke into the mic instead as she pressed the button to answer the phone, "Well, well. It seems that I'm not the only one up on this fine evening listening to music. Hello caller, you're on Barden Late Night. What is your auditory request this evening?"

"Hey DJ Bex," a very, very familiar voice said through her headphones, "I'm all alone at the house and missing my special someone tonight. I could use a song to help me remember her. What're the chances you could start us off with 'Titanium'?"

"Well that's a hell of a request, caller." Beca said, after running her tongue over her lips and working a little water into her suddenly dry mouth. She had to work really hard to keep her voice sounding normal, but knew that the girl on the line would notice that it was a touch lower than normal. And she'd no doubt be smiling mischievously because she'd know exactly why. Knowing that she couldn't resist the request, Beca continued, "But I can't deny a request like that. For anyone out there missing your lady or man, here's David Guetta's 'Titanium'."

As she spoke she queued up the song so that the opening lyrics came on just after she named the song. As she distractedly started queuing up eleven other songs she saw her phone light up on her desk. She'd learned long ago to never have it on, even on vibrate, as the mics in the radio station were sensitive enough to pick up even that. So her only indication of a new text message was the lighting up of the screen and the now flashing indicator. Once she had all her songs queued up, she quickly reached out for her phone and thumbed it on.

As she unlocked it she saw the text message notification and her breathing quickened a little when she read the name. Tapping on the icon brought her straight to the message thread, and more important brought the image attached to the most recent message into sharp focus. Lacy black silk barely containing supple, curving swells dominated the foreground of the image. A bra she knew well, and that she knew the other was well aware of how it affected her. Letting her gaze follow the natural curve of ribs she knew intimately down to well-toned abs that reacted delightfully to the slightest graze of Beca's fingers until she saw the matching and equally arousing tiny black thong that barely covered anything. Long, shapely legs drifted off out of the picture that, now that her gaze had drifted that far, Beca recognized contained a bedroom she knew well.

The text read simply, "Play with me, baby?"

Beca was still staring blankly at the picture, drool just starting to form at the corner of her mouth when her indecent musings were interrupted by her phone informing her of an incoming call. Shaking her head to clear the thoughts she swiped the green icon over and watched as Chloe's contact picture disappeared and the call connected.

"Mmmm, Becs…" The redhead's moan was the first sound Beca heard as the line connected and hit Beca like a ton of bricks. She heard a rustle of cloth as a second, louder moan came through the speakers. In Beca's mind she was seeing the look that Chloe always wore when she made that sound. Her bottom lip caught between her teeth, her eyes shut tight, and the way she almost quivered.

"Chlo', what are…?" Beca started to ask before she had to swallow as the redhead moaned again. Beca knew that her talking wasn't going to help either. The redhead knew her voice, she knew that Chloe was aware of exactly how turned on Beca was simply by the timbre of her voice.

"Beca… Baby, I need you…" Chloe moaned again and Beca could hear faintly in the background the sounds of "Titanium" playing. Thinking that she was probably going completely insane, Beca sighed. She never could say no to Chloe.

"Oh yeah, Chlo'? How bad do you need me? Are you wet for me?" Beca asked, letting her voice rasp into the microphone with as much lust as she could manage. She obviously succeeded when Chloe gasped. She still couldn't believe she was going to do this… But, in fairness, at least she wasn't violating Luke's rule about sex on the desk. This time at any rate.

"Becs… I need you… With me. Please?" Chloe's voice had taken on a distinctly raspy quality itself. Beca could already see in her mind's eye the redhead's hands roaming over the exquisite landscape that was Chloe's perfect form. As she did she felt her own arousal hit her, and hit her hard. Before she had time to second guess her decision, Beca was leaning back in her chair and sliding her hand down to the hem of her shirt.

She moaned herself as her hand contacted her own skin, trembling at the thought of what she was about to do. What they were doing. Closing her eyes and trapping the phone between her ear and shoulder to free her other hand, Beca lifted her shirt up and over her bra. It wasn't ideal, but it would do for now. Pushing her bra up too she grabbed a handful of her supple, soft flesh and squeezed, moaning Chloe's name before asking, "What do you need, baby? What do you want me to do?"

Beca heard Chloe moan in response to her finally playing along. She also heard another rustle that told her that the redhead had finally lost the phone. It became apparent quickly though, that the redhead was lying in bed because Beca could still easily hear her as she whimpered and said, "I need to hear you come undone, Becs… God it does things to me… Touch yourself with me, please?"

Behind her closed eyes Beca saw the redhead's hands squeezing her own breasts and pinching her nipples as Chloe's breath came out as gasps and panting moans. Rubbing her own palm over her nipple which instantly hardened in response, Beca moaned the redhead's name as she took hold of her own sensitive nub and rolled it back and forth.

As pleasure rolled through her in waves, the reality of the situation drifted away. As Chloe's own moaning filled her ears, backed by the increasingly building pressure of "Titanium", everything shifted in her mind. It wasn't her hand that was gripping her tender flesh and pinching her nipple, it was Chloe's. Moaning the redhead's name she let her other hand slide down over her toned, flat stomach and undo the button and zipper on her jeans.

"Chlo… I'm so wet for you. God, I'm so wet for you…" Beca said as her hand slipped inside her panties and felt the copious amount of wetness gathered at her center. Her finger slid easily over the sensitive skin drenched in her arousal and she couldn't hold back her moan as her finger brushed against her clit. Over the phone she heard Chloe's voice quavering as the redhead's hands sought out her own aching center.

"Becs, god Becs… I don't know how long I can…" Chloe cried into the phone, her voice hovering as Beca knew too well, right on the edge of the precipice. Biting down on her cheek to keep from screaming aloud into the hopefully still empty radio station Beca thrust two fingers inside herself and started working them in and out quickly. With her thumb stroking her clit the brunette was rapidly catching up to her girlfriend's obviously frantic need.

Quicker than she'd care to admit, especially given she and Chloe had had sex just earlier that day, Beca found herself rapidly approaching climax. As the tension built inside her she finally released her cheek and let loose the moan she'd been holding back, knowing it was probably the thing that would push Chloe over the edge and called out, "Chlo… Fuck, Chloe…"

"Beca!" Chloe's voice echoed through the speaker and into Beca's ears as the redhead's orgasm broke over her. Hearing her ginger coming undone added on top of her own ministrations gave Beca the push she needed and she felt that so-familiar feeling of mini explosions rip through her as she shuddered and cried out Chloe's name over and over.

After a few minutes, or maybe an hour or two Beca wasn't quite sure, the brunette became aware of the nearly incoherent cries from Chloe subsiding to heaving, gasping breaths. She also became aware of the pain in her neck as it held the phone pressed against her shoulder awkwardly. Giving her breast one last loving squeeze she awkwardly pulled her bra and shirt back down, just in case someone did happen to come into the radio station's back room. Pulling her hand from her pants, and shaking her head at how very wet it was after her orgasm, Beca held her phone with her clean hand and licked her own juices from her fingers.

"Becs…" Chloe finally managed to say in a breathy whisper. Beca couldn't help but smile at the state that Chloe was in. It was quite possibly one of Beca's favorite sounds. After a second she heard a rustling sound indicating that Chloe had retrieved her phone from wherever it had fallen. Continuing in a tired whisper Chloe said, "Becs, are you …?"

She didn't need to finish the question, Beca knew what she was asking and in lieu of a response merely slurped loudly on one of her fingers. It produced the expected soft groan from Chloe who always loved seeing Beca lick her fingers. After she was satisfied that they were suitably clean, Beca spoke up, "Well, I had to clean them off somehow, sweetie. After all, you got them really messy…"

"I do my best, love. I do my best." Chloe said, her voice gaining a little strength. Hearing the redhead yawn over the speaker drew a grin from Beca as she imagined Chloe stretched out on their bed, bra tossed onto the floor and panties tangled in their sheets just waiting for her to get home.

"You sound really comfy, Chlo. I think you should stay just like that and when I get out of here in a few hours I'll make sure to punish/reward you for this little shenanigan of yours. But now I need to get back to work… And to adjust my bra properly." Beca said with a wry smile and her trademarked smirk, even though Chloe wasn't there to see it the brunette knew that the other girl would be able to hear it.

"Promise?" Chloe asked, sounding even sleepier than before. The brunette wasn't surprised at the tiredness, really. It was hours past when Chloe was usually asleep, and the redhead always got super tired after an orgasm.

"Yeah sweetie, I promise. Now get to sleep, you're gonna need all the rest you can get when I get home." Beca said lasciviously, though she knew it was lost on Chloe. She chuckled to herself as she heard the redhead murmur an inaudible reply before ending the call. A quick glance at her song queue told her she still had plenty of time before it needed her attention again.

Standing up she tapped the red icon on her phone to hang up and dropped it onto the desk. Reaching up under her shirt she gave her bra a few tugs before finally getting it settled into a more comfortable position. A quick glance around showed her that the radio station was just as empty as it had been before Chloe had called her, for which Beca was exceptionally thankful. Just one more perk of pulling the night shift.

Yeah… Beca did indeed like the nights.


End file.
